wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Strain Ultradrop
The Strain Ultradrop is the first major content patch for WildStar Online. It was released in July, 2014. Overview Born in the depths of a mysterious Eldan laboratory, the Strain is a virulent biological anomaly that has begun to spread across planet Nexus. With the power to change lifeforms into terrifying, mutated abominations, the Strain is an unimaginably dangerous threat. All efforts to fight this nightmarish plague have met with failure. It is only a matter of time before it destroys all life on Nexus and beyond. Who created the Strain, and for what purpose? Does it have anything to do with what happened to the Eldan? And can the universe be saved, or is already too late? Areas The following areas are featured in the Strain Ultradrop: *Blighthaven (Globellum, Cankertube Swamp, Sanctuary of the Keepers, Genesis Chamber) *Northern Wastes: located in the Northern Wilds, intended for max level (50) players; this zone includes new enemies, missions, and loot Features Housing *Bathtubs aren’t the only furnishings that sport claws and you climb into naked! Keep up with the Starman Joneses and grab yourself a couple piping hot…whatever these are before they evolve to sentience and devour us all! They may not be safe or trainable, but there’s no better way to tell prospective houseguests, “Check out this Strain spawner claw thingie, huh guys.” *What blinks, cries, and are referred to as the windows to the soul? Architectural accessories! Why accumulate priceless ornaments in your house to look at WITH eyes? Instead, cut out the middle man and prove you’re literally a decorator with vision by adorning your palatial omega-hovel with giant infected optical nerves! *As every interior decorator worth their salt will tell you, there are few problems that can’t be solved with copious numbers of pustulant purple barbs. The bloodstains may never come out but your satisfaction will last a lifetime! *But all of these tantalizing future heirlooms/hazards are just the tip of the lice-berg. We’ve got pustules, globules, nodules, molds, glands, cysts, boils, spores, tumors, humors, swellings, carbuncles, rot, snot, bloodshot, and fraught…with peril! All guaranteed to be 88% alive and 100% hostile! StrainHousing.png StrainHousing1.png StrainHousing2.png StrainHousing3.png *Laying out this toothy UN-welcome mat for your unwanted guests will make your porch the envy of every other geologic digestive system on the block. Digestive tract and strainus sold separately! *Home may be where the heart is but what about the other organs? Introducing the Phage Form lab, an add-on for your house that’s as eco-friendly as it is educational. Allowing you to beget mistakes of creation has never been so purple! StrainStrainmaw.jpg|Strainmaw StrainPhageLab.jpg|Phage Lab Armor Your character not looking ghoulish enough? Upgrade your wardrobe with some rot couture by collecting each piece of this ravenous NEW Strain Costume. StrainAurin.png|Aurin StrainCassian.png|Cassian StrainChua.png|Chua StrainDraken.png|Draken StrainGranok.png|Granok StrainHuman.png|Human StrainMechari.png|Mechari StrainMordesh.png|Mordesh StrainDye.png|New dyes: orange, blue, and purple Emote Get something off (and out of) your chest – literally! Convey to everyone around you that you’re a complex individual both emotionally and biologically with this fully retractable, utterly excruciating Strain Emote. Freaking out the squares has never been more traumatizing! Hoverboard Who says floating gracefully and leaking pestilence need to be mutually exclusive? Thanks to the latest breakthroughs in aerodynamic infestation, Hoverboards fueled by nothing and covered with withering cankers has gone from pipe dream to science fact! Mount customization Conquering the universe on foot’s for losers! Soup up your ride – literally! -- and boost your street dread with this turbo-toxic gore-nucopia of Strain-infected mount accessories! Never has there been more ways to irreversibly pollute your environment without even switching on the ignition! Video WildStar Flick Strain WildStar DevSpeak Strain Category:Ultradrops